BLEACH: Hell Hollows Arc
by UruRuki X AoiReiKai
Summary: a new Squad has been Established, Butwhat happened to its Captain? What Happened, Where Did they Go and What is this New Kind of Hollows That appearing in the Human World and Cause Troubles…Who was all Behind this?...what is his or Her Purpose? OCs Accept
1. Hoshiko's Bio

**BLEACH: Hell Hollows Arc**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach**

**Summary: **a new Squad has been Established, But what happened to its Captain? What Happened, Where Did they Go and What is this New Kind of Hollows That appearing in the Human World and Cause Troubles…Who was all Behind this?...what is his or Her Purpose?

**Notes: This is a Requested Fanfic by ThousandCranes-Chizuru1; You're Free to Join if you like.**

**Warning: Soft Yaoi, Fluff…**

**Pairings:Toshiro x Shino (OC), Ichigo x ?, Sasakibe x ?, Gin x ?, Kira x ?, Hanatarō x ?, Aizen x ?, Byakuya x Yomi (OC) , Renji x ?, Iba x ?, Kyōraku x ?, Tōsen x ?, Hisagi x ?, Kenpachi x ?, Ichinose (From the Bount Arc) x ?, Urahara x ?, Ukitake x Hoshiko (OC), Ulquiorra x ?, Grimmjow x ?, Chad x ?, Uryu x ?.**

**If you're a non Yaoi it's up to you you can Pick other Characters Females or Whatever you like.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hoshiko's Bio:<strong>

**_Basics**

**Name:**Hoshiko Yamitsuki**/** Taisho**(0)**  
><strong>Age: <strong>Seemingly 16 years old but he's about 500 to600 years old in Soul Reaper years.  
><strong>Race:<strong>Demon Clad Soul Reaper**(1) **

**Height & Weight:** 4'9 & 52 kg  
><strong>Full Appearance:<strong>He has Long Flowing Black Hair and Blue High lights, Seemingly Emotionless Face, Almost Lifeless and Lonely looking Narrow Glassy Blue Eyes. He's Almost Ghostly in His Appearance.

**Gigai Appearance: **His Gigai is that of a Working High School Student.

**Personality:**He's Almost a Serious Guy, Intelligent, a Patient and Understanding Captain, Almost Silent and Gets angry rarely.

**Likes:**Unknown  
><strong>Dislikes:<strong>Traitors, unable to help…

**Past: **Hoshiko is the Younger Twin Brother of the Anti-Mage. Both of Oracle Descent, Hoshiko was drawn in by the Power of Darkness, Plunging Deeper into the abyss of no return, Growing Large Gargoyle-like wings to Symbolize his Breaking from the Oracle World but Still Gaining his Oracle Powers, Having Mastered the Art of image-creation, and Soul Manipulation, he has the ability to transform into a fearsome and terrifying Demonic Form, Obtaining the Power to hurl energy at his Opponents. He had a lover but was killed; his name was Gakuyo Kamui a Normal Soul, Gakuyo's Death is the reason why Hoshi Left Soul Society.

**Holy Item:** Heaven's Field Key **(2)**  
><strong>Other History:<strong> (Be Revealed in the Story)  
><strong>SquadDivision:** 14 (I Made it up Sorry)**(3)**  
><strong>Full Rank:<strong>Missing Captain

**Reason:** (His Reason for Being Missing is going to be revealed in the Story)  
><strong>Adversaries:<strong>(Anyone or any group out to get you.) Demon Hunters Organization,Manifis**(4)**

**_Optionals**?Usage...

**Allegiance :**(The organization you're in. ?) Soul Society

**Allies: **None (He's a Loner)

**Family/Friends/Lovers:**Taisho Family (in the Human World), Hoshiyomi and Hoshino (in Soul Society) / Gakuyo Kamui (Deceased), Human Brothers / (Supposed to Be Gakuyo) None

**Marital Status: **Single

**Bodily Status: **He's Slender but he has a Slight Built yet he's bodily Figure is almost like a Womanly Slim, He's a Bit Short.

**Reiatsu Description: **His Reiatsu is in color of Black and Red Unusual for any Soul Reaper but he suppresses it with his Reiatsu Suppressor Bracelet making an artificial coloring of his Original Reiatsu.

**Reiatsu Effect: **Hoshi's Reiatsu is Both Offensive and Defensive, it can destroy a Whole Town in Full Offense and a Hard and Healing Shield in Defense Mode.

**_Balance**

**_Battle Stats** ?Usage.  
>_Offense [50 (in Suppressed Mode)],<br>_Defense [40 (in Suppressed Mode)],  
>_Mobility [50 (in Suppressed Mode)],<br>_Kidou/Reiatsu [50 (in Suppressed Mode)],  
>_Intelligence [80 ],<br>_Physical Strength [40-50 (in Suppressed Mode)].

**_Combat Strengths**  
><strong>list here.<strong>  
>Swordsmanship<br>Hand to Hand Combat  
>Martial Arts<br>Good at Kidou Spells  
>High Reiatsu Level<p>

**_Combat Weaknesses**  
>Distraction, Lack of Concentration, Leaving Defense Open, Attack From Behind and Surprise Attack when Least Expected, His Love for His Brothers is one of his Greatest Weakness, Devotion for his Families.<p>

**_Armory**

**_Hadou**  
><strong>list here.<strong>

**Hadou-2** - Arrows of Light  
><strong>Hadou-3<strong> - Rain of Pain  
><strong>Hadou- 5<strong> - Black Thunder  
><strong>Hadou- 6<strong> - Blades of Flame  
><strong>Hadou- 110<strong>- Storm Cannon  
><strong>Hadou-200<strong> - Broken Oath

**_Bakudou**  
><strong>Bakudo - 104 -<strong>Piercing Paralysis Barrier**  
>Bakudo - 110 - <strong>Storm Chain**  
>Bakudo - 64 - <strong>Ultimate Sapphire Barrier**  
>Bakudo - 54 - <strong>Room of Damnation**  
><strong>

**_Extra Abilities**  
>list here if applicable<p>

He Can Use some Non-Shinigami Spells.  
>Able to Fly and Summon Up Wings.<br>Transform any Parts of his Body into Some Parts of an Demon.

**_Zanpakutou**

**Name: **Tenshi no Tenchi (A Twin Separated Swords One is Shadow Black and Other is Sparkling White)  
><strong>Attribute:<strong> Dark and Light  
><strong>Shikai Command:<strong>"Cry for the Grave and Live to Breathe."

**Spirit Appearance: **Tenshi and Tenchi are Two Twin Angel Like Being one with Black wings and the other with White wings, they are both wearing Black and White Robes with Armors attached on it..

**Spirit Personality:**the Black one is More Battle Hardened and Battle Thirsty Angel as he is more in Offense and the White one is More Peaceful and Friendly as He is more in Defense…

**Sealed Appearance:**in their Sealed Form they were Like Katanas but the other's (The White one) Edge is Reverse so to not Hurt.

**Shikai Appearance:**Their Appearance is like a Twin Swords Linked with Chains.

**_Shikai Abilities**  
>list here.<br>Can Shoot Kido and Other Spells (The Black one for Offense)  
>Can Heal and Form a Defensive Barrier (The White one for Defense)<p>

**Bankai Name: **MugenTenshi no Tenchi  
><strong>Bankai Appearance:<strong>is Like a Two Crescent Glaive.

**_Bankai Abilities**  
>list here.<br>Can create any Offensive Illusory Creatures (The Black One for the Offense)  
>Can Create a Healing Ward and Protective Barriers to Target. (The White One for the Defense)<p>

**_Vizard Feature**

**Mask Appearance: **Demon Like Mask with Horns on Each side of the head Curving to the Front, it has Red Marks on the side below the eyes and Had Fangs.

**_Mask Powers**  
>list here.<br>Can Shoot Cero at the Tips of the Horns.  
>Breathe out Flames.<br>Can Cast a Petrifying Gaze when Put on.

**Mask Experience:**When Hoshi first wore his Mask he has no Control Over its Power and Hoshi is Becoming More Hollow like being and nearly got him Killed. When He wore it the Second Time He Still Had a Hard Time Controlling its Power and on the Third attempt He Gains Control and able to use and Harness it's Power.

**_VizardOptionals**?Optional.

**Inner Hollow's Name: **Hoshiyami  
><strong>Inner Hollow's Appearance:<strong>He Has Longer Hair Flowing Blue in Color and Black in High Lights, He has a Somewhat Calmer Demeanor, He almost look like Harmless looking Hollow, but looks can be deceiving.

**Inner Hollow's Personality:**Calm, Serious, Protective, and Aggressive when Provoked, Quiet and Observant.

**Vasto Mode Appearance: **Hoshi's Vasto Mode is more of a Demon like Form, Rib Caging Armory on his Torso, and Spine like Spikes on His Back and Trident like Tip at the end of his Tail, Razor Sharp Claws and More Demonic Mask.

**_Vasto Mode Abilities**  
>list here.<p>

He Can Shoot Numerous Spells.  
>Moves Extremely Fast.<br>Sharpened Senses.  
>Foresight and Illusions.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>0 – Hoshiko Fled to the Human World after Aizen Twisted his Mind by Mental Torture by Twisting the Event of His and Yomi's Father's Death, Causing for Hoshiko to Fall in the Darkness.<strong>

**1 – After Hoshi Fell in the Abyss of no Return in the world of Darkness He gained his Demonic Form and Armory.**

**2 – Hoshi Holds the Key came from His and Yomi's Mother Who was once the Guardian of Heaven's Field.**

**3 – I Made it up too, I'm Very Sorry…because it is Requested from me.**

**4 – They are Made up too, Demon Hunters are Like Espadas with the Power Stronger than normal Espadas. The Manifis are Like Hollows But their Manifestation are Like Shadows with Mask and Had 666 Markings at its Forehead or an upside Down Pentagram. **

**Don't Worry He's not in God Mode, He's Definitely not going to be and he has a lot of weakness other than what I put in the list. He can be weak at a Times if I wanted to I'll Play Fair.**

This is My First Time in Bleach and Making a Bleach Fanfic so Go Easy on me…

_**Please Review**_


	2. Hoshiyomi's Bio

**BLEACH: Hell Hollows Arc**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach**

* * *

><p><strong>Hoshiyomi's Bio<strong>

**_Basics**

**Name: **Hoshiyomi Yamitsuki  
><strong>Age:<strong> Seemingly 16 years old but he's about 500 t0 600 years old in Soul Reaper years.  
><strong>Race:<strong>Soul Reaper

**Height & Weight:** 4'9 & 52 kg  
><strong>Full Appearance:<strong>He has Long Flowing Black Hair and Blue High lights, Seemingly Gentle Face, Almost Lonely looking Narrow Glassy Blue Eyes.

**Gigai Appearance:**His Gigai is that of a Working High School Student.

**Personality:**He's Almost a friendly Guy, Intelligent, a Patient and Understanding Captain, Almost Fatherly and Gets angry rarely.

**Likes:**to take care of his Younger Twin Brother.  
><strong>Dislikes:<strong>Traitors, unable to help…

**Past: **Twin Sons of the Great Oracle,Hoshiko and Hoshiyomi were blessed with Divine Powers, Hoshiko is granted with an unnatural affinity with life forces and Wizardry. Hoshiyomi's eventual overexposure to the Magic gradually augmented his elemental resistance and bestowed him the unique ability to move faster than the light itself. Now Broken byHoshiko's fall to the Dark side, Hoshiyomi answers the Soul Society's call in a desperate bid to redeem his Brother Back. Every bitter strike turns the Hollows and other enemies' essences upon themselves, culminating in a finale that forces his enemy to awaken the void within and spontaneously implodes.

**Holy Item:** Heaven's Field compass **(1)**  
><strong>Other History:<strong> (Be Revealed in the Story)  
><strong>SquadDivision:** 14 (I Made it up Sorry) **(2)**  
><strong>Full Rank:<strong>Current Captain**(3)**

**Reason:**He Became the New Captain of the 14th Squad because of his Younger Brother and in Hopes that he can find his Missing Brother.  
><strong>Adversaries:<strong>(Anyone or any group out to get you.) Demon Hunters Organization, Manifis

**_Optionals**?Usage...

**Allegiance: **(The organization you're in. ?) Soul Society

**Allies:**Ukitake, Kyoraku and Hanataro (I Know it's weird for a captain to befriend with Hanataro)

**Family/Friends/Lovers: **Hoshiko and Hoshino/ Hanataro, Rukia, Renji, Ukitake and Kyoraku / For his Lover He's Obviously still single but he has a very close friendship with Byakuya.

**Marital Status:**Single

**Bodily Status:**He's Slender but he has a Slight Built yet he's bodily Figure is almost like a Womanly Slim, He's a Bit Short.

**Reiatsu Description:**His Reiatsu is in color of Black and Gold Unusual for any Soul Reaper but he suppresses it with his Reiatsu Suppressor Bracelet making an artificial coloring of his Original Reiatsu.

**Reiatsu Effect:**Yomi'sReiatsu is Both Offensive and Defensive, it can destroy a Whole Town in Full Offense and a Hard and Healing Shield in Defense Mode.

**_Balance**

**_Battle Stats** ?Usage.  
>_Offense [90],<br>_Defense [100],  
>_Mobility [50 ],<br>_Kidou/Reiatsu [50],  
>_Intelligence [80 ],<br>_Physical Strength [40-50 (He's a Bit Sickly)].

**_Combat Strengths**  
><strong>list here.<strong>  
>Swordsmanship<br>Hand to Hand Combat  
>Martial Arts<br>Good at Kidou Spells  
>Mid-High Reiatsu Level<p>

**_Combat Weaknesses**  
>His Sickness, Leaving Defense Open, Attack From Behind and Surprise Attack when Least Expected, His Love for His Brothers is one of his Greatest Weakness, Devotion for his Families.<p>

**_Armory**

**(Hoshiyomi, Hoshino and Hoshiko entered Soul Society Academy together)**

**_Hadou**  
><strong>list here.<strong>

**Hadou -2** - Arrows of Light  
><strong>Hadou -3<strong> - Rain of Pain  
><strong>Hadou- 5<strong> - Black Thunder  
><strong>Hadou- 6<strong> - Blades of Flame  
><strong>Hadou- 110<strong> - Storm Cannon  
><strong>Hadou -200<strong> - Broken Oath

**_Bakudou**  
><strong>Bakudo - 104 -<strong>Pirecing Paralysis Barrier**  
>Bakudo - 110 - <strong>Storm Chain**  
>Bakudo - 64 - <strong>Ultimate Sapphire Barrier**  
>Bakudo - 54 - <strong>Room of Damnation**  
><strong>

**_Extra Abilities**  
>list here if applicable<p>

He is immune to any Magic.  
>Able to Fly and Summon Up Wings.<br>His Speed.

**_Zanpakutou**

**Name: **Senshi no Mizu (A Twin Separated Swords One is Blazing Fire Red and Other is GlitteringOcean Blue)  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Fire and Water  
><strong>Shikai Command:<strong>"Break free from the Chains of Agony and Relief thy Pain."

**Spirit Appearance: **Senshi and Mizu are Two Twin Mermen Like Being one with Red Fins and the other with Blue Fins, they are both wearing Red and Blue Armors attached on it..

**Spirit Personality:**the Red one is More Battle Hardened and Battle Thirsty Merman as he is more in Offense and the Blue one is More Peaceful and Friendly as He is more in Defense, but can be an Offensive one if needed…

**Sealed Appearance:** in their Sealed Form they were Like Katanas but the other's (The Blue one) Edge is Reverse so to not Hurt.

**Shikai Appearance:**Their Appearance is like a Twin Trident Swords Linked with Chains.

**_Shikai Abilities**  
>list here.<br>Can Shoot Kido and Other Spells (The Red one for Offense)  
>Can Heal and Form a Defensive Barrier (The Blue one for Defense)<p>

**Bankai Name: **EienSenshi no Mizu  
><strong>Bankai Appearance:<strong>is Like a Naginata Both is linked one at each end of one Metal Staff.

**_Bankai Abilities**  
>list here.<br>Can Shoot Numerous Offensive Spells (The Black One for the Offense)  
>Can Create a Healing Ward and Protective Barriers to Target and Reflecting Various Attacks. (The White One for the Defense)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>For Humans that Became Shinigami:<strong>

**Name:**  
><strong>Age:<strong>  
><strong>Race:<strong>

**Height & Weight:**  
><strong>Full Appearance:<strong>

**Gigai Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**  
><strong>Dislikes:<strong>

**Past: **

**Other History:**  
><strong>SquadDivision:**  
><strong>Full Rank:<strong>

**Reason:**  
><strong>Adversaries:<strong>

**_Optionals**?Usage...

**Allegiance: **(The organization you're in. ?)

**Allies:**

**Family/Friends/Lovers:**

**Marital Status:**

**Bodily Status:**

**Reiatsu Description:**

**Reiatsu Effect:**

**_Balance**

**_Battle Stats**?Usage.

**_Combat Strengths**  
><strong>list here.<strong>

**_Combat Weaknesses**

**_Zanpakutou**

**Name:**  
><strong>Attribute:<strong>  
><strong>Shikai Command:<strong>

**Spirit Appearance:**

**Spirit Personality:**

**Sealed Appearance:**

**Shikai Appearance:**

**_Shikai Abilities**  
>list here.<p>

**Bankai Name:**  
><strong>Bankai Appearance:<strong>

**_Bankai Abilities**

**How Did He or She Became a Shinigami?**

Who Turned Him or Her?

**Reason of Becoming a Shinigami?**

**1 –Yomi Holds His and Hoshi's Mother's Compass for the Heaven's Field for Direction to the Heaven's Gate.**

**2 – He was Hoshi's Lieutenant when Hoshi was still around the Soul Society.**

**3 – He Became the Captain of the 14****th**** Squad/Division after Hoshi Disappeared.**

* * *

><p><em>Please Review<em>


	3. Hoshino's Bio

**BLEACH: Hell Hollows Arc**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach**

* * *

><p><strong>Hoshino's Bio<strong>

**_Basics**

**Name:** Hoshino Yamitsuki  
><strong>Age:<strong> Seemingly 15 years old but he's about 150 to160 years old in Soul Reaper years.  
><strong>Race:<strong> Soul Reaper **(1) **

**Height & Weight:** 4'9 & 52 kg  
><strong>Full Appearance:<strong>He has Long Flowing Black Hair and Baby Blue High lights, Seemingly Young Gentle Face, Innocent looking Glassy Blue Eyes.

**Gigai Appearance:**His Gigai is that of an Elementary School Student.

**Personality:**He's almost a friendly and Sweet boy, Intelligent, a Patient and Understanding Captain, innocent and Gets angry rarely.

**Likes:**to be with his Older Twin Brothers.  
><strong>Dislikes:<strong>Traitors, unable to help…

**Past: **the Youngest of the brothers, a Stalwart and Devout Youngest Brother of the Yamitsuki Brothers, He Fights alongside his Brothers to Protect the Souls of those Dead and Fight to Cleanse the Tainted souls and those who became unholy Hollows, through his Valiant effort, he has been Granted Small Portions of Spirit Powers. It has been said that Shino is able to call down the Very Light of the Moon and is Surrounded by a Glowing Aura.

**Holy Item:** Heaven's Field Bow **(2) **  
><strong>Other History:<strong> (Be Revealed in the Story)  
><strong>SquadDivision:** 14 (I Made it up Sorry) **(3)**  
><strong>Full Rank:<strong> Current 1st Seat

**Reason:**He became the 1st Seat of the 14th Division along with his Brothers, with their Father Dead they Promised to each other that they will Live together and Never Leave each other they Come to soul Society and Study to become Soul Reapers.  
><strong>Adversaries:<strong>(Anyone or any group out to get you.) Demon Hunters Organization, Manifis

**_Optionals**?Usage...

**Allegiance: **(The organization you're in. ?) Soul Society

**Allies:**Ukitake, Kyoraku, Toshiro and Hanataro (I Know it's weird for a captain to befriend with Hanataro)

**Family/Friends/Lovers:**Hoshiko and Hoshiyomi / Hanataro, Rukia, Renji, Ukitake and Kyoraku / For his Lover He's Obviously still single but he has a very close friendship with Toshiro.

**Marital Status:**Single

**Bodily Status:**He's Slender but he has a Slight Built yet he's bodily Figure is almost like a Womanly Slim, He's a Bit Short.

**Reiatsu Description:**His Reiatsu is in color of Black and Silver Unusual for any Soul Reaper but he suppresses it with his Reiatsu Suppressor Bracelet making an artificial coloring of his Original Reiatsu.

**Reiatsu Effect:**Yomi'sReiatsu is Both Offensive and Defensive, it can destroy a Whole Town in Full Offense and a Hard and Healing Shield in Defense Mode.

**_Balance**

**_Battle Stats** ?Usage.  
>_Offense [80],<br>_Defense [90],  
>_Mobility [100 ],<br>_Kidou/Reiatsu [50],  
>_Intelligence [80 ],<br>_Physical Strength [50-70 (He's Still Training)].

**_Combat Strengths**  
><strong>list here.<strong>  
>Swordsmanship<br>Hand to Hand Combat  
>Martial Arts<br>Good at Kidou Spells  
>Mid-High Reiatsu Level<p>

**_Combat Weaknesses**  
>Leaving Defense Open, Attack From Behind and Surprise Attack when Least Expected, His Love for His Brothers is one of his Greatest Weakness, Devotion for his Families.<p>

**_Armory**

**(He, Hoshiyomi and Hoshiko entered Soul Society Academy together)**

**_Hadou**  
><strong>list here.<strong>

**Hadou -2** - Arrows of Light  
><strong>Hadou -3<strong> - Rain of Pain  
><strong>Hadou- 5<strong> - Black Thunder  
><strong>Hadou- 6<strong> - Blades of Flame  
><strong>Hadou- 110<strong> - Storm Cannon  
><strong>Hadou -200<strong> - Broken Oath

**_Bakudou**  
><strong>Bakudo - 104 -<strong>Pirecing Paralysis Barrier**  
>Bakudo - 110 - <strong>Storm Chain**  
>Bakudo - 64 - <strong>Ultimate Sapphire Barrier**  
>Bakudo - 54 - <strong>Room of Damnation**  
><strong>

**_Extra Abilities**  
>list here if applicable<p>

He has Keen sense of Sight and Hearing.  
>Able to Fly.<br>His Speed.

**_Zanpakutou**

**Name: **Ryuga no Ginga(A Twin Separated Swords One is Amber Gold and Other is Glowing Silver)  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Wind and Lightning  
><strong>Shikai Command:<strong>"Howl and Resonate."

**Spirit Appearance: **Ryuga and Ginga are Two Twin Warrior Like Being one with Gold Armors and the other with Silver Armors...

**Spirit Personality:**the Golden one is More Hard Fighter as he is more in Offense and the Silver one is More Peaceful and Friendly as He is more in Defense, but can be an Offensive one if needed…

**Sealed Appearance:** in their Sealed Form they were Like Broad Swords but the other's (The Silver one) Edge is Reverse so to not Hurt.

**Shikai Appearance:**Their Appearance is like a Twin Naginata Swords Linked with Chains.

**_Shikai Abilities**  
>list here.<br>Can Slash Kido and Other Spells (The Gold one for Offense)  
>Can Heal and Form a Defensive Barrier (The Silver one for Defense)<p>

**Bankai Name: **Bakuhatsu Ryuga no Ginga  
><strong>Bankai Appearance:<strong>is Like a Naginata Both Trident Swords is linked one at each end of one Metal Staff.

**_Bankai Abilities**  
>list here.<br>Can Slash Numerous Offensive Spells (The Gold One for the Offense)  
>Can Create a Healing Ward and Protective Barriers to Target and Reflecting Various Attacks. (The Silver One for the Defense)<p>

* * *

><p><em>1,2 &amp; 3 = he was the same as Hoshiko and Yomi<br>_

_Please Review_


	4. Chapter 1: Missing

**BLEACH: Hell Hollows Arc**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach**

**Chapter 1: Missing**

"I dream in darkness  
>I sleep to die,<br>Erase the silence,  
>and Erase my life. Our burning ashes,<br>Blacken the day,  
>a world of nothingness,<br>Blow me away."

**~000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000~**

It was Dark and Rainy Day in Soul Society at the First Division.

"Has Captain Yamitsuki arrived?" Capt. Yamamoto asked.

"Not yet Sir…" Lt. Sasakibe answered. "He's been out there for too long and it worries me sir."

Capt. Yamamoto looked up to the Rainy Sky worriedly, then back to 1st Squad Lt. Sasakibe.

"Set out a Search Party and Find 14th Squad Captain." Capt. Yamamoto Ordered.

1st Squad Lieutenant Sasakibe Bowed and left the Room to Gather a Search Party…

**~Meanwhile~**

At the outskirt Valley of Rukongai Hoshiko was running to find his Special Friend, his Lover as the Valley was thrown in Chaos, the Valley was attacked by High Level Hollows there were endless of them coming.

"GAKUYO!** (1)** GAKUYO WHERE ARE YOU!" He Cried out as he fight his way to find his Beloved.

At the Midst of Chaos Gakuyo was running to find his Beloved Shinigami Calling its Name.

"Hoshiko! Where are you?" He Cried Desperately.

When all of a Sudden a Scorpion like Hollow attacked him from behind.

"NOOOOO!" Gakuyo cried out.

At the other side of the Street Hoshiko Heard the Terrified cry of the Person he loved.

"GAKUYO!" He Cried out and ran to the Direction where he heard the Scream.

As he arrived to the place where he heard the cry there he saw Gakuyo lying in the pool of his own blood, holding on for his life.

"Gakuyo!" Hoshiko ran to his side and picked him up and ran to safety.

When he reached the forest side, he laid Gakuyo down Gentley.

"Gakuyo…Hang on I had sent help, please don't leave me." Hoshiko cried.

The teen opened his eyes and looked at his crying Lover; he reached out and touched his Lover's face.

"Please…Please don't cry…Hoshi-kun." Gakuyo said weakly…

Hoshiko held Gakuyo's cold Hand.

"Please don't leave me." He sobbed.

Gakuyo Smiled weakly, sometimes Hoshi can be childlike since he was only a year older than him, but all this years that he knew Hoshi when the day when they were still alive, they met somewhere before they left the world of the living He knew that Hoshi had been a sad teen back then where he was still alive. It's not very surprising that he became close friend with the lonely teen when the day they met in the very valley which is destroyed by now. And became his lover Hoshi had been very loving partner to him and very devoted, he was glad that he had loved the person whom he was trying to sought when he was still alive, he was glad that he loved him back even in a very short time, he was content and happy. He held his lover's hand…it's getting cold.

"Hoshi…why is your hand cold?" He asked weakly.

"I don't know…" Hoshi answered he held Gakuyo's hand tighter.

Gakuyo smiled.

"Hoshi…My Time is almost up." He said.

Hoshi knew what Gakuyo meant and held the teen tighter.

"Please don't go…Don't leave me all alone." Hoshi cried.

"Hoshi-kun, you're not alone I'm always here even if you don't see me…I'm already content because I had loved you and you had loved me back even for a short time…Hoshi…"Gakuyo said.

"I'm here." Hoshiko answered.

"Please….no matter what will happen don't hate Soul Society or anyone…please…" Gakuyo begged.

"….I won't."Hoshiko answered.

Gakuyo Smiled, he knew Hoshiko was lying, he knew that Hoshi had always been a bad liar to him but he let it slide; he knew Hoshi was deeply in pain.

"Hoshi…I'm so sorry…I have to go…" Gakuyo smiled.

Hoshiko can't say anything…

"You can find someone who can love you for the way you are and for who you are…please…Hoshi…don't go back to the person you were before…Please…" Said Gakuyo and took his last breath and died in Hoshi's arms.

Hoshiko cried silently even though he knew that it hurts him to see his beloved die right before his very own eyes, he picked Gakuyo up and walked beside the lake where flowers bloom. He picked few flowers that tell his feelings for Gakuyo.

**HYACINTH (PURPLE) -** I am Sorry, Please Forgive Me, Sorrow  
><strong>JONQUIL -<strong> Love Me, Affection Returned, Desire, Sympathy, Desire for Affection Returned  
><strong>ROSE (TEA) -<strong> I'll Remember Always  
><strong>SWEETPEA -<strong> Good-bye, Departure, Blissful Pleasure, Thank You for a Lovely Time  
><strong>TULIP (GENERAL) -<strong> Perfect Lover  
><strong>CARNATION (PINK) -<strong> I'll Never Forget You  
><strong>CARNATION (RED) -<strong> My Heart Aches For You  
><strong>CYCLAMEN -<strong> Resignation and Good-bye

After gathering all the flowers he left Gakuyo but not before sealing and putting barriers on the place so no one can enter but him in that very forest where his Deceased Lover died...

"Rest in Peace, Gakuyo." Hoshiko murmured and went back to the Valley. "And I'm Sorry."

As he came out of the forest there were Shinigami's swarming at the Town and one was Holding his Bloodied Scarf…so He concealed his reiatsu and stay out of sight and listened.

At the Town one of the Shinigami reported to 1st Squad Lieutenant Sasakibe and showed the lieutenant the Bloodied Scarf.

"Sir! We found this Scarf on one of the Hollows and it has Yamitsuki-taicho's Symbol on it…" one of the Shinigami search squad said.

Lt. Sasakibe took the Scarf…

"Hoshiko-Taicho." He said sadly.

At the cliff Hoshiko stood there watching the search for the last time.

"Goodbye…Soul Reaper." He said and Shunpoed somewhere far away, far from his connection to his Older Brother Could Reach.

**~At Soul Society~**

Hoshiyomi Gasped and sat up from his bed.

"HOSHIKO!" He cried out.

The Door slide open and Byakuya entered the room.

"Is something wrong Yomi?" He asked walking beside Yomi.

Hoshiyomi began to tremble.

"Hoshiko…its Hoshiko…I-I can't sense him anymore…" He said with his shaking voice.

He looked at Byakuya with teary eyes.

"I can't sense him anymore as if he is dead, Byakuya…I can't find Him anymore, He's GONE!" Yomi cried out.

Byakuya can't do anything right now but to comfort his close friend, Yomi had been the very first soul reaper he felt ease and peace with but right now, his younger friend needs someone to be there to grieve with his loss. He sat beside his close friend and grieved with him, his thought went to Hoshiko when the Day he first met the Very young Captain, the boy is 5 inch Taller than the 10th Division Captain. And he was surrounded by seemingly odd air around him.

**_~Flashback~_**

_The Captain of all Divisions is gathered at the meeting room. The Head Captainhad announced that the Captain of the Newest Division had arrived._

"_I have called this meeting to tell you that the Captain of the new Division had been chosen and he had arrived a while ago." Capt. Yamamoto said._

"_Where is this New Captain Now Head Captain Yama-jii?" Capt. Kyoraku asked._

"_He's already at the Door" Capt. Yamamoto said._

_As if on cue the Door Slide open and Three cloaked beings entered the room none can sense their Reiatsu, no one can see their face, when they reach in front of the Head Captain they removed the hood that covers their faces, all of us are shock to see that the New Captain is that young. This New Captain Has Long Flowing Black Hair and Blue High lights, Seemingly Emotionless Face, Almost Lifeless and Lonely looking Narrow Glassy Blue Eyes. He's Almost Ghostly in His Appearance._

"_My Name is…Hoshiko Yamitsuki the New Captain of the 14__th__ Division…and behind me is my chosen Lieutenant My Brother Hoshiyomi Yamitsuki." He said Pointing the Cloaked one Behind Him._

_The person behind himremoved its hood and revealed He has Long Flowing Black Hair and Blue High lights, Seemingly Gentle Face, Almost Lonely looking Narrow Glassy Blue Eyes. The captain and the Lieutenant are look-alike…none of us has spoken._

"_Yes…Yomi and I are what you call Twins…as you can see the only difference between us is our hair color and our eyes…Yomi-kun show respect to our Head Captain." Hoshiko Said._

_The Blue Haired one bowed._

"_It's a Pleasure to meet you Head Captain Yamamoto." He said, his voice was Gentle and Patient._

"_And My First Seat Officer Hoshino Yamitsuki." Hoshiko Said._

_The Smaller One Removed its Hood and Flowing Solid Black Hair was seen and almost Friendly and Innocent Looking Eyes was noticed of this Younger Shinigami._

"_Good Morning Sou-Taichou, Nice to meet you." The younger one Greeted with Such Light and Friendly Tone which enlighten everyone._

_The Serious one stood up._

"_We will do our best and work hard Head Captain Yamamoto." He said his voice was Low yet Powerful._

_As the meeting ends the Twins headed to their Division and rest. That time while I was walking around Seireitei I bumped to someone, I heard a squeak. I looked down and Saw the Lieutenant of the 14__th__ Division, He looked at me with those Blue eyes they were beautiful._

"_Ano…I'm sosorry…" the Young Lieutenant Said Shyly. _

_I can't say anything. When._

"_Yomi." A Low and Powerful Voice calls._

_The young Lieutenant bowed and left. As he turns to the corner he gave me another look which meant something I don't Know. I looked at the top of the Building and saw the captain of the 14__th__ Division. That's the first time I saw him…_

_Every Captains meeting the 14__th__ Division Captain was very silent and very observant, he do every mission quite fast than any Captain can do, he saw How strong this New Captain can be even he's small, He saw How this small Captain Ripping a High Level Hollow with his Bare Hands when this Hollow Tried to Hurt the 1__st__ seat and Lieutenant of the 14__th__ Squad…_

_**~End of Flash Back~**_

_**~Byakuya's PoV~**_

_The 14__th__ Captain was indeed Strong, but now…even the Strong Captain of the 14__th__ Squad has Fallen at his Early age, Leaving his Two Siblings on their own and it seems they can't Survive without their Other Brother who kept them alive._

_**~End of PoV~**_

The Door Slid Open and Revealed the Youngest of the three Brothers…Hoshino, the young one seems Crying as Well.

"Anii, I can't Sense Hoshi-nii's Connection anymore…He Disappeared." The Young One Sobbed.

The Little one ran up to Yomi and Cried with him.

"What are we Gonna DO Now anii? We Can't Survive without Hoshi-nii." Hoshino cried out.

Yomi embraced the youngest and smiled even he's emotionally hurt.

"What did Hoshi-nii told us about whenever he's away for very long time?" He asked.

Young Shino Looked at him with those Teary Blue Eyes…

"We Have to be Strong and Ready to do things on our own when Brother is no longer around and do everything to Survive like he always Do." Young Shino Recited.

Yomi Smiled Sweetly.

"Onii-san will be Very Proud if he heard this." He Whispered.

Byakuya watched at the two siblings with Hidden Pain within.

**~At the 13****th**** Division~**

Kiyone and Sentaro watched their Captain Worriedly they knew what he was thinking, it's the Captain of the 14th Division, the Captain was missing for almost a week now, they watched as their Captain watches the Rain Falls…Capt. Ukitake reminiscing the Day when he was in outdoor camping with Shinigami's in training and the Day they were attacked by Hollows like the same days as this Rainy Days.

_**~Flashback~**_

_It was Rainy Day when he and the Shinigamis in training are with him in an outdoor camp, the rain was showering gently…He and the Shinigami in trainings are meditating a sudden fear washed over His Being as Numerous of Hollows appeared in his Camp. He ran out of the Tent he was in and he along with Capable Shinigamis fought the Hollows and some Shinigamis in training Braved and fought some weaker Hollows. They kept on coming when._

"_CAPTAIN! BEHIND YOU!" One of the Shinigamis in training Cried out._

_As he Look back to face the Hollow, he saw it's Claw about to descend thena blur of Black cut off the Hollow's arm. He was shock when the hollow was cut into pieces, then._

"_What do you think you're Doing? You're a Captain are you not?" A Low and Dark Voice said._

_Ukitake Looked up and saw the 14__th__ Division Captain peering down at him from his Shoulder._

"_S-Sorry, Why are you here Yamitsuki-taichou?" Ukitake asked._

_Hoshiko faced ukitake as the Captain stood up._

"_Yamamoto-Taichou sent me here to see if the camp is going smoothly, but as I Can see it is not." He said bluntly and glared at the Hollows who were watching the Petite Taichou's Presence. _

_The Hollows Flinched, they never liked the way this Small Taichou looking at them. Then Something Surprising had happened as this Small Taichou Said._

"_Get Lost." Hoshiko said darkly. "Before I Change My mind."_

_Well, all of the Hollows understood what this Petite Captain had said and left the Camp. When all the Hollows Left the Area Hoshiko-taichou Helped to fix the Camp and Taught some of the Shinigami in training some swordsmanship and Combats, he did taught them well as the shinigami's in training learned what he was instructing them. During the Camp ukitake can't Help to Notice that he's a bit lonely as he look at the Full moon in the Sky, Ukitake Saw him standing at the boulder 15 Steps apart in front of the camp he was standing guard on the camp the moon glows around him contrasting the 14__th__ Division Captain's silhouette at the background, his Flowing Black and Blue Hair was Flowing with the Wind Hoshiko was the one you can call the Mystic of the Moon as he is when you saw him with the full moon. And then._

"_Why are you not asleep, Ukitake-Taichou?" Hoshiko asked._

_Then Captain Ukitake Climbed up the Boulder and Sat beside the 14__th__ Division Captain._

"_Why aren't you?" Hoshiko asked back with his Low Voice._

"_I can't sleep." Capt. Ukitake said._

"_Don't tell any Lies Ukitake-taichou." Hoshiko said seriously. "you know your health hadn't been that good and I Don't want to give Yamamoto-Taichou some bad News about you."_

_Ukitake Smiled._

"_Are you worried about me?" He Teased._

_If he can believe it or not the 14__th__ Division Captain Had Blushed and looked away._

"_Whatever, if you get sick I'm not gonna Haul your ass back to soul society." Hoshiko said._

_Ukitake Smiled even more._

"_I know you'll Bring me back when I'm Sick." He said._

_Hoshiko Grunted in annoyance, everything was silent for a while._

"_Are you always this Lonely?" Ukitake asked._

_Hoshiko Shrugged._

"_Most People says that a lot, not my problem if I'm a Boring guy." He said exasperatedly. _

_Ukitake Chuckled._

"_What's so funny?" Hoshiko asked._

"_Nothing really most people are just afraid of you because you are too silent for their liking and the way you look at them, they are scared out of their wits and ran out of your way." Ukitake said with a smile._

_Hoshiko glanced at him._

"_How about you, Aren't you afraid of me?" He asked curiously._

_Ukitake laughed._

"_Why Should I? You're really not that Scary. I know deep within you're a nice guy." He said._

_For the first time in his life Hoshiko had smile that was a shock even a serious person can smile, A _Person_ who is far serious than Hitsugaya-taichou can smile._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

Ukitake-taichou opened his eyes.

"Hoshiko…Where are you." He Murmured.

He then remembered the day when the two of them are in a Mission to illuminate some Hollows, Hoshiko had said something to him.

_**~Flashback~**_

_As the last hollow was illuminated Hoshiko and Ukitake had took a rest at the forest in the human world. Ukitake was Helping Hoshiko applying some bandage on his wounds._

"_Ukitake-taichou, someday if something happens to me Please Take care of my Brothers for me." Hoshiko said._

"_Why would you say that?" Ukitake asked._

"_Not every time I can stay alive and survive every battle…there are battles that I may not able to survive and I may die if that time comes." Hoshiko answered. "Can you do that for me, Jushiro?"_

_Ukitake can't say anything when the 14__th__ Division Captain had called him by his first name. He knew Hoshiko Knew something in the Future there might be something bad will happen to him and Hoshiko is just trying to prepare for it._

"_I will." Ukitake said after applying the bandages._

"_Thanks." Hoshiko said calmly as he takes a rest._

_**~End Flashback~**_

After Remembering those words Ukitake-taichou knew that what Hoshiko had predicted had come true. Suddenly a Hell Butterfly had appeared there is only one meaning of it…

**~At the Meeting Room~**

All captains were gathered…even Hoshiyomi had attended the meeting in replacement of his brother.

"I hadgathered you all for a sad news…" Capt. Yamamoto said.

Everyone was Silent as 1st Division Lieutenant enters with a Bloodied Scarf, the Golden emblem of a Phoenix was presented to them…Hoshiyomi immediately recognized it.

"Th-That's my Brother's Scarf! That's Hoshiko's Beloved Scarf from father! Wh-what happened! Where is HE! WHERE IS MY BROTHER!" He cried hysterically.

Byakuya immediately came to his side and tried to calm the 14th Division Lieutenant Down. Byakuya looked at Lt. Sasakibe with those unfamiliar looks. Lieutenant Sasakibe Looked away sadly.

"When the Search Party and I reached a Village in a valley outside Rukongai we saw the Village was destroyed and we found some few survivors and they said they saw a hollow eating someone holding a Scarf but the Hollow died immediately after eating the Holder of the Scarf with Golden Emblem, I had a haunch that this scarf belongs to Yamitsuki-taichou and no one else. I can't feel Yamitsuki-taichou's Reiatsu in that place either; I'm Sorry for the Bad News." Lt Sasakibe said sadly.

After hearing those words it's too much for Yomi to take the Bad news and he fainted right in Byakuya's arms and the last thing he heard is.

"Yamitsuki Fuku-Taichou!" Some of the Captains cried out.

_**~Later~**_

At 6th Division Barracks, Hoshiyomi woke up with Byakuya hovering on his side. Suddenly tears falls from Yomi's eyes.

"Byakuya, He's gone…" Yomi cried…

"Be Strong Yomi, Hoshi-kun wouldn't like seeing you like this." Byakuya said.

Then the Door Slid Open and there Abarai Renji the 6th Division Lieutenant came in.

"Kuchiki-taichou, Hitsugaya and Ukitake-taichou wished to speak with you at the 13th Division." He said solemnly.

Byakuya Stood up and walked out of the room.

"Renji, Stay right here for a while keep Yamitsuki Fuku-taichou company while I'm Away." Byakuya said.

"H-Hai." Renji answered and went inside.

**~At the 13****th**** Division Barracks~**

Byakuya Arrived at the meeting area there he saw Hitsugaya-Taichou with so Glum Face and Ukitake-Taichou with so sad and Lonely façade.

"Ukitake-taichou, Hitsugaya-taichou…" He called out.

The two captains looked at his Direction…

"Kuchiki-taichou, you've been on a mission with Yamitsuki-taichou few weeks ago is it right?" Hitsugaya-taichou asked.

Byakuya nodded.

"Care to tell us Byakuya-Taichou." Ukitaketaichou asked.

Byakuya cleared his throat for a moment and Breathed.

_**~Flashback~**_

_Byakuya and Hoshiko-Taichou were sent to the Human world to investigate with some Hollows rampaging around the forest…_

"_There are many of them gathering around the forest we better split up Kuchiki-taichou." Yamitsuki-taichou said as he head to the east._

_Byakuya headed to the other side of the forest and start battling some Hollows, after few more minutes he's done he sensed this awful Reiatsu where Yamitsuki-taichou headed. He went there immediately and sees who that awful Reiatsu belonged to, but as he reached the place the awful Reiatsu is gone and as he came to the area he saw Yamitsuki-taichou covered in blood and scratches around him were Hollows recently killed, but there he was standing like nothing happened. Just by looking at his back it felt like he was 2 steps ahead of him or any Captain with him in any missions. Suddenly._

"_Byakuya-Taichou, I'll be blunt to you…Do you .like my Twin Brother Yomi?" He asked._

_He knew that Byakuya and the Lieutenant of the 14__th__ Division are getting close to each other._

"_Well?" Yamitsuki-Taichou asked full of Patience, he was looking at Byakuya from his shoulder._

"_Yes I Like Yomi." Byakuya answered forwardly._

"_I see…so the rumors are true." Yamitsuki-taichou said as he faces Byakuya fully."if this like turns to love are you willing to do anything for My Brother?"_

_Byakuya Nodded._

"_Then as Yomi's Brother I'll ask of a Favor, Byakuya." Yamitsuki-taichou said with serious tone._

"_What is it?" Byakuya answered he don't know why Yamitsuki-taichou is asking him a favor, but this is the first time._

"_Look after Yomi for me when I'm Gone." Yamitsuki-taichou said._

"_Why?" Byakuya asked rather surprised but hid it like he always does._

"_Yomi and Shino didn't know that My Life will end soon, that's why I ask of you to watch over them when my time had come. Please Guide them to the right path." Yamitsuki-taichou said and walked away._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

After Byakuya told what happened when he and Yamitsuki-taichou in a mission.

"He said that?" Ukitake-taichou asked.

Byakuya nodded.

"He said the same thing to me" Hitsugaya-taichou said.

"I can sense that he is hiding something and he's afraid of it." Byakuya said.

"It must be a dangerous secret that even he can't keep it safe for too long." Ukitake-taichou said.

As the Three Captains Talked they hadn't realized the shadow at the corner…

**~That Night~ (2)**

At the 3rd Division Gin was looking at the Mirror which shows a shadowed figure with Lifeless Blue eyes…

"It won't take long now, Just wait a little longer Taichou~! I'll be there after Aizen-Taichou made his Move." Gin said.

'_Aizen is always slow to move, but surely his plans always effective…Make sure no one can follow you when you get here Ichimaru Gin.' The Shadowed figure in the mirror said._

"Hai~! Taichou~!" Gin said like he always does.

After that the Shadowed Figure disappeared from the mirror.

"_You Sure are Scary Sometimes Yamitsuki-taichou~." _Gin Muttered.

Gin sometimes wonders how he became friend with such a scary captain.

_**~Flashback~**_

_Gin was minding his own business patrolling in Rukongai when._

"_HEY! COME BACK HERE YOU THEIF!"_

"_Hm?" Gin Hummed as the outburst got his attention._

_There was a fight in the district he was patrolling. Five Children had passed him Running carrying some jars and a man chasing after them, Gin watched as one of the kids got caught and was about to take the beating, but then the hair on the back of his neck stood up when he felt an oh so dreadful reiatsu, He saw a slow blur passed him. When the fist of the man is about to descend a hand stopped the fist from reaching the little boy's frail form._

"_WHO THE-"The Man yelled but was cut off when he realized who stopped him._

_The person who stopped him had Black Hair with blue tips; he was wearing a Black Shihakshou and a Captain's Uniform._

"_You are hitting a soul weaker than you?" The Bone Chilling and frightening low and Dangerous voice said._

_Everyone backed off when they realized that this Person is a one of the Captain in Seireitei. Hoshiko Glared at the man coldly and the man in front of him seems to be frozen in fright._

"_I Dislike people who is hurting the weak ones."Hoshiko said in a rather controlled anger voice._

_He threw a bag of gold at the older man._

"_Take it and Get Lost before I changed my mind." Hoshiko said that sent the man running._

_Hoshiko looked at the frightened child._

"_You better return to your friends now…" Hoshiko said and walked away._

_Gin walked beside the Petite Captain._

"_You were scary back there, you know." He said._

"_You were there aren't you? Why didn't you stop it?" Hoshiko asked._

"_Well, I want to see how far this District would go and observing things here." Gin said._

"_You're unbelievable." Hoshiko huffed. "You're a Captain and Patrolling none the less and you just stood there watching how the weaker gets beat up?"_

"_Sorry~." Gin Smiled (like he always do). _

"_I know you're not." Hoshiko Huffed._

_Gin Just Smiled and continued talking with the Small Captain._

_**~End Flashback~**_

Gin had to smile at that sincerely, Hoshiko aside Rangiku who befriended him and always talk to him if he needs someone to talk to and would listen to him as well.

(**AN: I Know you all know the Episode the Day Gin and Toshiro Fight and left and Then How Aizen Betrayed Soul society I'm not gonna put it here because it's too long for me to type, I'm Very Sorry…)**

**~At the Dark Mt. Death Hollow's Nest~**

Hoshiko was sitting at the boulder not far from the cave…

"What took you so long; you know it's too troublesome to stay here this long?" He said his voice echoing a bit.

Then from the Shadows…

"But I did came here, ne…Taichou~?" Gin said.

"You know staying here for far too long mutates you?" Hoshiko said dead serious.

Gin walked towards him like nothing happens.

"But I did not see anything changed at you." He said.

"Wanna Bet?" Hoshiko said as Large Gargoyle-like wings sprouted on his back.

"Oh…it's just wings~! And it looks good at you too~!" Gin Said with his usual tone.

"*Vein Popped on his head* You haven't seen anything yet Moron…Let's go, the more we stay here the more dangerous it comes." Hoshiko said and hopped down from his perch and walked towards the cave.

"Hai~!" Gin said and followed the Smaller Captain.

But suddenly Hoshiko shoot a whip and caught whatever is following them…

"What is it Taichou?" Gin asked.

Hoshiko brought the thing infront of him and it's a bird…but no ordinary bird there is a trace of Kidou and Reiatsu on it…"

"It seems you are followed by here, Gin." Hoshiko said.

Gin walked at his side and see what it is.

"A Bird~?" He said.

"It seems this bird had been watching us for sometimes now." Hoshiko said bluntly.

"What are you going to do now Taichou?" Gin asked.

Hoshiko Grinned.

"Oh I have something in mind." He said and put his hand over the bird's head. "They will never know who you have been with when this bird reports."

"Oh? And how were you going to do that?" Gin asked.

"Simple, I'll transform my Identity as a shadow in this Bird's Memory so they will never know who I am…" Hoshiko answered as the light in his hand intensify and calmed down. "There…it's over, this bird is blinded for a while."

Hoshiko let the bird fly back to Soul Society and headed back to the cave.

"Let's go." He said

Gin Followed the Petite Captain towards the cave. Few minutes had passed they entered the mouth of the cave.

"This way, follow me." Hoshiko headed to the left towards the steps, were taking the boat.

"Hai~!" Gin said.

As the two of them walking towards the shore.

"So Gin…" Hoshiko said starting a conversation.

"Hm?" Gin answered.

"Why did you follow me instead of Aizen?" Hoshiko asked out of Curiosity.

"Well, you know…you mystified me and there is something in you that I liked to know even further." Gin answered Bluntly.

Hoshiko Chuckled.

"You want to know something about me?" He asked in a humorous tone of voice.

"Yes~!" Gin Beamed at the Smaller Captain.

"Oh you'll know who I Am if you'll only look closer." Hoshiko said calmly.

"Like this?" Gin said.

Gin Beamed Closer Jokingly.

"No…I didn't mean like that." Hoshiko said as he Push gin away from his face.

When the two of them reached the Shore they hop on board on the boat and Hoshiko rowed it towards their Destination.

"Where are we heading?" Gin asked.

Hoshiko Glanced Down at him.

"We're going to Aridon **(3)**. Where a Portal to the Human world will be." Hoshiko said.

"Oh?" Gin said.

"And that place is also where Me and My Brothers are born, And the place where unknown Races lives." Hoshiko said as he rows the boat. "It will take us a while to get there so enjoy the Hellish View."

"So what Race are you then?" Gin asked.

"I am what you call an Oracle of Vail, but I had Abandoned that Race a long time ago when these wings Sprouted on my back, we normally don't grow ones." Hoshiko said.

"What Races are there aside from Vail?" Gin Questioned.

"There are Four of Races, but those three are of now are just living in a Legend and Fairytales. These four races belong to two warring Factions, the Humans & Elves form the Alliance of Light and the Nordein & Vail form the Union of to lore the Elves and Vail were once known as Dumianas who, along with the Dragons and Nordein, are the original three races created by the Goddess Etain. Humans are one of four Races and are joined with the Elves to form the Alliance of are one of four Races and are joined with the Humans to form the Alliance of Light. The Nordein also known as 'Deatheaters', are one of four Races have joined with the Vail to form the Union of Vail are one of four Races and are joined with the Nordein to form the Union of Fury." Hoshiko said.

"There seems to be differences on your Kind?" Gin said.

"There are, like I told You My Kinds are Oracles, the others are Pagan and Assassins." Hoshiko explained.

"Then what are the Kinds of these three Races." Gin asked.

"For the Elves there are Rangers, Mage and Archers. For the Nordeins are Warriosr, Guardians and Hunters and For the Humans there are Fighters, Defenders and Priests…Elf Mages are our Enemies but we are both the same half-Dragons or some sorts of kind as I always heard from my Father." Hoshiko said as he looks Down to Gin.

"Oh and why is that?" Gin asked curiously.

"You See there had been arguments about Territory and Guardianship of the Land, that's why some of the Descendants of the Dumianas separated ways and some joined the others to the Dark side and was called the Vails and some others Joined the Light are called the elves. For so many years we have been a threat to them aside from my Family, as I heard My Father was taken Captive to the Elves and Befriended with them during his time in that Place where the Border of each Faction's Base were and there he became close to an Elven Mage which was supposed to be our Enemies, but this mage is Different he Valued Peace like what Father had said…so During his stay in the Alliance of light he and the elf Mage grown to like each other and they even Tied three Ribbons on the tree of Life that's what they call it, if the same Gender had deep Relationship with each other to have their own Child or Children…that is where me, Yomi and Shino are Born although there had been a Problem with Shino, he was born 3 years Later than us that's why he's the youngest. But something terrible had happened, it was a taboo to have relationship with Elves, that's why Father and his Elven Partner Fled and Hide until me and My Brothers Grew up and able to fend for ourselves…few years later Father was Captured and our Elven Creator whom we call our Mother by decision even he was a man himself was captured by his Own Kind as well and Both are Separated until they had met their Own Demise it was a grave Mistake for both Factions." Hoshiko Sighed Remembering that Day.

"Why what Happened?" Gin asked as he was getting interested.

"It angered the great Dragons and Ancient Spirits of our Descendants, Father was the Great-Oracle of My Kind and Our Mother was the Great-Mage of his Kind, when Both Greater kind were killed or Died by Separating from its Partner it is also a great Taboo to Cut the Relationship forcefully or against the will of the ones united Race or its Kind or the other is what Humans called a Sin. It's an act of Murder and that's what we avoid the most…Mom and Dad Died 3 Months after their captivity, they Died of Broken-heart and Loneliness and that left me and My Brothers to Survive at our young age…we are Driven to fight for our lives to survive, bitterness and Harsh Cold we thrived no matter how and what Cruel fate will throw at us…we fight to survive and we kill to stay alive back then when we were still in the wilderness, until Yamamoto-Taichou came to us and took us in to Soul Society…We are grateful to him because of him we had Survived further to an extent that we never expect…but now that I'm gone I hope they will take care of my brothers and heal the wounds that I left to them for me." Hoshiko said.

"They are doing their Best the last time I saw them so there is nothing for you to worry." Gin said understanding the Hard and Harsh situation Hoshiko was in, He knew it hurts Hoshi to Leave his brothers Behind after all those years of taking good care of them just for them to survive.

"That's good to hear…We have arrived." Hoshiko said.

As Gin look at the Place it was Different than the place they were in before, this place is more Forest like and there were Giant trees around and grasses and Lights, it's a beautiful place in sight as rare flowers and other rare creature that no one had ever seen before was living in this Dark place in the middle of the Forest lies the Great Tree of Life and just below it, in between of the roots is the Portal to where the Human world lies or what can be called the Living World.

"Come." Hoshiko said as he takes a step to the Ground.

Gin followed him until they reached the Portal.

"It's been a while since I'd been here, it didn't change at all." Hoshiko said.

"And why is that?" Gin Asked.

"It's Still the Same Like it was before when the Day I was born." Hoshiko answered. "It's still left untouched."

"Well, no one had been here except you and me~." Gin said.

"You're right…no one can get in here without them Dying first." Hoshiko said.

"So why are we alive then?" Gin asked.

"Because I'm with you idiot." Hoshiko said. "Let's go before the Guardians notice us."

"Hai~!" Gin said.

And the Two of them headed to the Portal where they can enter the Human World without Problems of Detection. And think of a Plan for Something to test out on How Far Soul Society can go with the New Potential Dangers and Enemies Lurking at every corner aside From Aizen himself.

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter:<strong>_

"_So Why did you Left Soul Society." Gin asked…_

"_Why Do You Want to Know?" Hoshiko asked back._

_~Human World~_

"_What are you saying about that Fallen Soul Reaper?" ?_

"_The Soul Reaper who has the Power to Revive Back the Dead and He's not Quite Like the Other Soul Reaper He is Different Race than Normal He's an Oracle or a Fallen Oracle to be Exact." ?_

"_How can we find that Oracle?" ?_

"_We'll plan it out." ?_

"_How about Soul Society, I'll Bet they'll meddle in our Plans." ?_

"_That's the Problem, they won't let anyone do something bad to their Fellow Soul Reaper even if it is the Fallen One." ?_

_~Soul Society~_

"_Sir! The Spy had returned!" Lt. Sasakibe said. "But there is something odd about it."_

"_Hm? And what is that?" Capt. Yamamoto asked._

"_It has a residue of an unfamiliar Reiatsu, Sir…We Don't Know who it Belongs to and I fear if this unknown Owner of an unfamiliar Reiatsu is one of the Enemies." Lt. Sasakibe Reported._

"_Then that would be a trouble, we'll need more new Soul Reapers strong enough to Deal with this New Enemy." Capt. Yamamoto said._

_**Next Chapter: Arrival and New Enemies**_

* * *

><p><strong>*1) Gakuyo – Hoshi's First Love and was Killed By a Hollow.<strong>

***2) I Just Did that Because Gin Ichimaru is One of My Favorite Characters, so I have Him Followed Hoshiko rather than Aizen.**

***3) Aridon – One of the Main Village in My Favorite Online Game Shaiya Eternity **

_**Please Review**_


End file.
